Lemons and Scissors
by MongolianBeef84
Summary: Terry's the new kid in town. What will happen when the lust for blood and flesh combine? omgwtfbbq


Who knew that when I moved to some podunk Washington town, I'd be the tie that binds two kinds of monsters, the uniting force that brings love and peace to warring myths.

But it's not all that surprising, really. Love and peace is what they taught me, and that is what I have devoted my life to. None of that drama and adventure for me, thanks. As I made my way up the wet grade of road leading to Forks High School I felt the air buzzing with tension. It's always been a subtle gift of mine, this detection of strain in the atmosphere.

The electricity crept up around me like a wave, filling the space left to me by the parting student body. Their eyes went up to my hair - seems as though such marvelous safety-orange hair isn't too common under these dreary skies - and back down to my face. They were wary at first. Finally a girl came up, bouncy and chipper and utterly vapid, but very nice. "Hi, I'm Jessica!"

"Hello," I try to match her enthusiasm, "My name is Terry."

"Wow, already I like you better than that new girl. Bella? Isabella? Whatever her name is, she's really mopey. I mean, she never smiles."

Already it sounded like I had a case on my hands. Smiling thinly, "Well, Jessica, I'll try to be better than that. Uh, can you direct me to Japanese class? I got my schedule after school the other day but haven't had the chance to find my rooms."

"Oh of course!"

And so we were on our way. Jessica bade me goodbye at the door with a quick, surprisingly sexual glance. Her eyes leering over me began to fade as I slid into my seat about three-quarters into the back of the room. Not in the front to be held on display for the other students, not too far back for the teacher to lump me in with the bad ones. The others filed in slowly but surely, always going over me as they filled their seats. The eyes weren't cruel as I expected, but warm. Almost hungry.

And then there was the bulky mass of flesh glistening in the morning fog. The boy seemed to ghost down the hill from whence he came, his angular face set stern over a body I envied, a body I craved. He vanished around the side of the building and then appeared again in the hallway. He was tall and ripped, the idol of Adonis coming through the door.

Of course I was sitting next to the only empty seat. This pale sculpture of beauty hovered over me for a moment before his face cracked into a smile. "Sorry to tell you, but you're sitting in my spot."

It took a moment before the words sank in. I was expected any other words than this. "Oh. Sorry."

I gathered my books and set them on the next desk with a loud clop. The boy seemed to think nothing of it as he slid into his place with a grin. "I'm Emmett."

"I'm Terry," I held my hand out confidently, realizing all too late that his little smile has made my palms wet. But it's nothing against his hand. His flesh is cold, solid. Almost necrotic. His eyes, though, were so warm to me.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" The teacher is a short, rotund little thing. She's enthusiastic, though, and that counts. "Let's start our lesson. The word of the day is kawaii. It means cute and not only will it help you survive the gritty streets of Tokyo, it will enhance your fangirlishness. Let's try it in a sentence, shall we?"

"Oooh!" a butterscotch-locked girl reeking of too much hairspray waved her hand so violently the blood drained out and she resorted to leaning on an elbow to project herself further out of the seat, her delectable apple-bottom ass hanging out of her cheerleader uniform. "Emmett is kawaii!"

A sprinkle of girlish laughter befell the room. Emmett just clenched his jaw and coolly scanned his textbook. His lips twitched into the faintest smile, as though he was used to this.

"Very good, Simone. Now let's try it again."

The girl's mundane brown eyes searched at the book, didn't find her answer. So she tried again as best she knew how. "Terry is kawaii!"

More giggles. It was going to be a long year.

"Wow," Simone sidled up to me after class. "Emmett's never that nice to anyone! He smiles and all, but he actually talked to you!"

She leaned in really close, as if to confide something deep in me. I just winced at the spinach on her breath. "I think he likes you! But he's not on the market, sorry to say. I, on the other hand - uh oh…"

The air electrified again in all directions. Simone's eyes flickered over my shoulder with a dull fear, much like a dumb beast sensing danger. She turned to hurry down the hallway, calling, "It was good to meet you, Terry. If you ever need a friend I'm here!"

And then she was gone.

Emmett followed that last student out of the room then. He clapped a hand on me shoulder and smiled wide. "Hey, it was good talking with you. Welcome to Forks."

Wondering what precisely got the girl riled, I glanced back and instinctively shrank at what I saw: a blonde, doll-like with tawdry eyes that absolutely radiated hostility. What had I done to such a wondrous creature to draw those angry eyes to me? Then I saw it in Emmett's gracefully bear-like lurch toward her.

Without another word, I scurried off much like Simone. Only when the electricity was gone and I was left alone with my footsteps did I wonder what about that stare made it so intense, very nearly like a cold drill straight through my head. Moreover, I was wondering how many of those people I was going to find here.


End file.
